A Wish
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Brambleclaw gets really annoyed until the night after the screams...
1. The Authors Note

Hello everyone, this is Bramble with a serious warning.

The first chapter could crazifiey you. It can haunt you! It can make you faint is so crazy.

~You have been WARNED~


	2. The Fight

The ginger leader, Firestar, walked out of his den. A lighter ginger cat, more f a tan, Sandstorm had her weird face, and shouted, "OH MY STARCLAN! ITS FIRESTAR THE MOST PERFECT TOM IN THE WORLD!"

Brambleclaw's ears started to hurt. He was the one who should have been called perfect. Sincw Squirrelflight and him got back together after they realized Hollyleaf was wacky and evil, they became so happy and gave birth to kits that were now apprentices, Smokepaw and Moonpaw.

"DAD! YOUR CRAZY!" Squirrelflight hissed. Jayfeather peeked in, and slowly nodded.

Moonpaw and her mentor Thornclaw started to scent ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.

"Hello Onestar!" Smokepaw shouted. Moonpaw pushed Smokepaw for being Mrs. Friendlypants as usual.

"Your too friendly! Get a life!" Moonpaw hissed. Onestar blinked at the aprentice's behaver.

"Oh, Onestar, dear Onestar, that wasn't for you, that was for my sister." Moonpaw said sweetly.

"One of your tricks again, huh?" Smokepaw asked. Brambleclaw pushed Smokepaw. "DUDE! Moonpaw is the most sweet kit you can ever have. "Thank you daddy." Moonpaw said.

"And Firestar is the worst LEADER AND DADDY you can have!" Squirrelflight and Leafpool shouted.

Firestar started to cry on Sandstorm's shoulder, so that meant Brambleclaw was in charge.

"Hello Onestar, Mistystar, Blackstar, and all of these other cats. How may I help you?" He asked.

Mistystar was to cuteified to talk, because she thought Moonpaw was the sweetist thing. "So your little ?" Smokepaw asked.

"That Smokepaw of yours is an idiot." Blackstar told Brambleclaw.

"She hates when Moonpaw gets into the spotlight." Brambleclaw told him.

Smokepaw took Moonpaw's mouse she was snacking on and threw it onto the apprentice's den top.

"Brambleclaw, can you get that?" Moonpaw asked.

Mistystar ran and jumped annd grabbed the mouse, then ran back down andbrushed the dirt off. "Here Moonpaw." Mistystar told her. Moonpaw started eating it again happily. She won again!

"Now, Brambleclaw, why is Firestar perfect when he isn't, hes crazy!" Blackstar hissed. Mistystar and Onestar nodded.

"I know he is does except Spottedleaf and Sandstorm." Brambleclaw told them.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Well... You know he does think he is prefect himself." He said.

"AND WE ALWAYS HERE SANDSTORM AND HIM SCREAMING ABOUT HIM!" Onestar yelled.

Ivypaw and Dovepaw walked towards Moonpaw and Smokepaw. They all watched the screamin conversation.

"DUDE! I know Firestar is a freaking idiot but there is nothing I can do to stop him!" Brambleclaw hissed then unsheathed his claws.

"No need for fighting!" Mistystar said.

"JUST LEAVE! I will find a way for him to stop acting like a perfect cat, okay?" Brambleclaw hissed.

The three leaders nodded then left with there patrols.


	3. BRAMBLECLAW'S HAPPY DAY 8D

The next morning Brambleclaw jumped into the clearing as he heard the cries of a cat, Sandstorm.

He skipped into the leader's den.

"HE'S GONE!" Sandstorm cried. Brambleclaw ran over to her. "What's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Well, after we all met, me and Firestar decided to go on a hunting patrol..." Sandstorm started.

-ITS A FLASHBACK-

Firestar poked Sandstorm at the middle of the night. "HEY!" He said. Sandstorm awoke. "What's wrong this time?" She hissed.

"Let's go hunting." Firestar smiled.

"Uhhh" Sandstorm started.

Firestar looked angry. "LET'S GO HUNTING!" He yelled and tugged on Sandstorm's tail.

The two went to the WindClan border.

"Oh Sandstorm, LOOK!" Firestar squealed, jumping up and down.

Sandstorm looked at the rabbit.

"THE BUNNY RABBIT IS SOOOO CUTE LETS MAKE IT A WARRIOR!" Firestar screamed in excitement.

"Firestar. It's prey." Sandstorm hissed.

Firestar skipped to WindClan's side of the border and took the rabbit who scratched him then leaped off.

Onestar saw Firestar and scratched his neck. "You scared all the prey in the forest with your screaming!"

Firestar fell.

Onestar smiled, screamed "YES!", and ran back to his den.

-SORRY NO MORE FLASHBACK-

"YES I GOT MY WISH. HE'S GONE WOOOO!" Brambleclaw said happily as Sandstorm finished.


End file.
